


落地窗&沙发

by MoriAkiko



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriAkiko/pseuds/MoriAkiko
Summary: 他俩搬了新家，然后龙也解释了一下为什么买房的时候选了这个房子而不是别的（。
Relationships: Asami Tatsuya/Takizawa Naoto
Kudos: 4





	落地窗&沙发

**Author's Note:**

> 依然是我流生存直人设定，这次的直人乖得有点OOC

浅见龙也明明是有钱人家的少爷，却不知道什么时候变得非常擅长维持舒适的居住环境。品味很好这点倒是很容易理解，但是一旦做过家务之后就会知道，想要保持家里干净整洁和温湿度适宜，并不是像说得那么简单的事情。也得亏他从小习惯了受人照顾，照顾起人来还能这样得心应手。

直人想过造成这个现象的原因，但是不是在现在。他吃饱了饭正窝在沙发角落里，蜷起来的腿上盖着薄薄的夏凉被，柔软的织物干燥而光滑。灯光是偏暗的暖黄色，小茶几上的麦茶是比室温稍低一点的温度，电视用不甚大的音量播着黑白的老电影。已经习惯了新家的直人在自己常待的地方，放松到睡意有些上涌，注意力涣散得被龙也凑近也没有什么过多的反应，直到耳垂被有些冰凉的舌尖舔了一口。可能还没从惬意中回过神，直人从来吝于展现表情的脸上露出了明显慌乱的神情，而这正是龙也的目的——他想要看到直人袒露出更多卸去伪装的样子，并且一直乐此不疲。此刻直人的反应取悦了他，他唇角微微上扬着，眼睛里闪着有些兴奋的光，用鼻尖磨蹭着那紧张得有些绷紧的颈侧嗅闻着上面的味道。直人试着挣扎了两下，发现腰已经被不知何时伸进被子下面的手圈在了怀里，连裤子都被褪下一半，只好深深呼了一口气。

龙也抬起头来吻他，轻车熟路地探进去舐过敏感上颚，搅动出的水声在空旷客厅里仿佛带着回音一样，提醒了直人现在所处的环境。刚想推拒，却被准确地握住了腿间器官，他不得不从没有止境的吻里抽身出来，努力调动自己被吮得有些发麻的唇舌。事到如今再拒绝太没说服力，“至少回房间，”直人微微喘息着，“在这里会被人看见……”

沙发边的落地窗只拉了薄薄一层纱帘，透进来些路灯的光。龙也却不甚在意，伸出手按灭了台灯和电视，没了光源的屋里一时黑得人不太适应。“这样外面就看不见里面了，”突然出现在耳边的声音让直人颤了一下，“买房子的时候看到落地窗，就想要试一次了……直人会同意的对吗？”

真卑鄙，直人想着，事到如今命根子都被对方握在手里，还谈何同不同意，况且也没了不同意的理由。不过黑暗确实给了他一些安全感，敏感点被龙也熟稔地挑逗，已经对快感产生熟悉的身体直白地给出了回应。直人无意识地蹭动着，宽松的居家服下摆挂在沙发上，露出的一小截细腰挺了起来，在耳边黏腻的水声刺激下很快交代在了龙也手心里。

龙也轻笑出声，凑过去啄了两口直人的嘴唇。不知何时开始他变得经常在做爱的时候笑，直人每次都觉得羞恼，却没这个耻度去询问理由，只好随他去，反正笑至少比哭强一点。任对方把自己摆弄成趴在沙发扶手上的姿势，从高潮余韵里回过神来的直人被空调凉风吹得差点打了个寒战，才发现自己身上仅剩的衣服都被脱掉了。沙发是两个人一起在家具店挑选的，当时看中的是它耐脏的浅灰色和布料柔软的触感，直接接触到光裸的上半身时才发现它好像并没有摸起来那么光滑。龙也覆在直人身上吻着他后颈，用刚刚他射出来的东西聊作润滑温柔地插入做着扩张。这让直人弓起了背，于是隔着一层布料感受到了龙也身体的温度。他小口喘息着，一边不自觉地贴得更近，一边努力配合着放松——这使他大脑很快混乱了起来。慢慢抬头的性器前端和乳尖在沙发扶手上磨得有些刺痛，偏偏因为客厅没有放润滑液，这次的前戏变得更加细致和漫长。直人擅于忍痛，却不能处理这种更像是麻痒一样的感觉，他很快变得不满，终于舍得放开被他自己咬住的下唇。

“疼。”

“啊抱歉，弄痛你了吗？”龙也小声询问着，刻意压低的声音和吐息打在耳边让直人缩了一下。

“不是你。……”

龙也的动作暂停了一会，然后思考出了结果。他把直人体内的手指抽出来，抱起对方转了半圈放在自己大腿上。终于摆脱了扶手的折磨，又变成了面对面的姿势，可是龙也的脸隐藏在沙发的阴影里，反倒是自己暴露在窗外射进来的微光下。直人对这个仿佛是自己占据主动的状态有些后知后觉的羞耻，他紧抓着龙也的上衣下摆扭过了头去。

在龙也看来，黑暗的房间里只有直人是亮的。胸前的伤痕已经淡到只剩浅浅的肉色，被路灯微弱地照射着散发出莹白的光。这场景甚至可以称得上圣洁，龙也一时有点恍惚，直到他颤抖的指尖抚摸上去，熟悉的有些凹凸不平的触感才把他拉回了现实。坐在他身上的确实是直人，尽管体重和温度都没有那么强的存在感，甚至在惨淡白光的照射下显得尤为脆弱，但是确实因为羞耻耳根变成了粉红色，胸口微微地一起一伏。龙也把人拥进怀里，用稍显粗暴的动作掌握住直人的腰往自己的性器上坐，失了平衡感的直人只得把头搁在龙也肩膀上，发出难耐的吃痛呻吟。

这样好像比起之前的姿势要离得更近了。直人的喘息就在自己耳边，上半身靠在自己胸口，腿紧紧地夹住了自己的腿，出于紧张和羞耻在怀里微微发着抖。理智上想要温柔地对待对方，龙也大口吸着好像变得稀薄的氧气，托着直人的屁股努力放慢了频率等待他适应这个姿势。直人却还是觉得太超过了，恍惚觉得龙也好像进得更深，抽出时又每一下都能刮到腺体上，过分的快感汹涌而来让他只想逃开。他双手撑着沙发靠背，头垂在龙也的胸口上方，无意识地摆动着腰想要换个角度，从而逃离这炽热又仿佛永无止境的折磨。

回应他的是龙也从齿缝里吸气的声音。理智回流的时候直人已经被顶得只能发出支离破碎的哀鸣，前端颠簸晃动着吐出透明的清液，在昏暗的环境里闪着细碎的光。龙也却不满于他低垂着头看不到表情，于是坏心地固定住手底下的细腰用了力去撞内襞上令人发狂的那处。直人几乎是立刻扬起了脸，脖颈在空中画出了濒死天鹅一般的弧度，紧咬着的唇间溢出一声拔高了的吟叫。胸前的衣服上一片黏湿，柔软的甬道也抽搐着缩紧了，龙也抱紧了怀里纤细的身体啄吻着他的颈侧帮他延长着快感的余韵，自己也有些恋恋不舍地射在了温暖的深处。

绝对不要再在沙发上做了，直人想着。两个人都出了一层薄汗，肌肤相贴的地方黏腻腻的，各种体液混在一起，也不知道有没有把沙发弄脏。他不知道的是，这之后他再也无法专心致志地坐在沙发上看书，而始作俑者此时只是用带着笑意的声音在他耳边反复叫着他的名字，手不安分地在他后背抚来抚去。怎么这么久了还是这么粘人，你是狗吗。直人没什么推拒的力气，放松下来把自己的重量压在了龙也身上。


End file.
